Snow White -Rewritten-
by Thunderwolf7226
Summary: A promise kept in the icy snow. A boy comes to make amends for the one regret he ever made after ten years of being gone. Don't read this if you don't like OC's. This is a rewritten version of my first story.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is now a rewritten version of my first ever fanfic because it sucked and of how many negative reviews I got on it. So please DON'T FLAME ME! Now enjoy the rewritten version of my ever first fanfic, Snow White, now under a new title.

* * *

The night was stormy at Yokai Academy as Mizore was having trouble sleeping. As if the howls of the wind weren't enough the dream turned into one that she hasn't had in a long time. So the nightmare begins.

-Begins to dreams-

 _"_ _Come on I want to show you something!" Said a little Mizore as she was running toward a cave with a little boy around her age behind her. As the boy caught up to her he was warming his hands as he was catching his breath "so what is it that you wanted to show me?"_

 _"_ _This field of roses" she said as the boy looked in awe at the field of white roses. "You know the white rose means true love back in the days of old" said the boy as Mizore started to giggle. "What is it?" he asked her, "nothing but there is something I want to ask you regarding this field" she said blushing._

 _The boy waited until she gathered her courage "I… I like you! And because of that there's a legend about how when a maiden turns the age of sixteen and is in l… love she and her lover must pick the field of white roses. So will you pick these roses with me when we turn sixteen!?"_

 _The boy smiled and nodded as little Mizore was crying so he went to wipe her tears, only to find that they had frozen. "There's also something else that I need to tell you… I'm a snow woman" she said in a whisper "you? No that's not possible? S- Stay away from me you frozen monster!" Yelled the boy as he ran out of the cave and into the cold and icy evening sky. After he ran Mizore was crying "why did I tell him."_

-End of dream-

"NO!" Screamed a sweaty Mizore as she woke up from her dream. "Haven't had that dream in a while, why can't I remember his name?" She said as she went to her draw and took out a torn picture split in half _"who are you?"_ She thought as she was getting ready for school.

-Bell rings for class-

"Nya, class take your seats" they all got in their seats as Mrs. Nekonome announced that a new students was joining their class. As the students were arguing about what gender the new student was, the teacher got out her cat claws and clawed at the chalk board. "Be quiet class!" Yelled Mrs. Nekonome in order to get the class under control.

After the classmates had settled down Mrs. Nekonome opened the door for the student. As I came in I introduced myself. "Hi everyone I'm Kyle and I'm a silver-tongued and that's-" I stopped as my locked with Mizore's.

* * *

Hi guys' thank you for reading my story I will post new chapters based how what kind of reviews I get. I had to do a little research on what the meaning of white roses so below are a list of what the different colors of roses mean.

Meaning behind roses

Red: Love & Romance

One of the most universal of all symbols, the red rose represents true love. It has also appeared throughout history and across cultures as both a political and religious symbol.

Yellow: Friendship, Joy, Get well

Throughout history, yellow has been closely associated with the sun, making these roses excellent for cheering people up. Yellow roses send a message of appreciation and platonic love without the romantic subtext of other colors. The color represents feelings of joy and delight.

Lavender: Enchantment, Majesty, Love at First Site

The color purple has a traditional association with royalty. In this regard, shades of lavender roses suggest an air of regal majesty and splendor.

Pink: Love, Gratitude, Apperception

Pink carries with it the connotation of grace and elegance, as well as sweetness and poetic romance. Dark pink roses are symbolic of gratitude and appreciation, and are a traditional way to say thanks. Light pink roses are associated with gentleness and admiration, and can also be used as an expression of sympathy.

White: Purity, Innocence, Sympathy, Spirituality

Early tradition used white roses as a symbol for true love, an association which would later become the hallmark of the red rose. Also known as the bridal rose, the white rose is a traditional wedding flower. In this sense, white represents unity, virtue, and the pureness of a new love. White roses are also associated with honor and reverence, which makes them a fitting memorial for a departed loved one.

Orange: Desire, Enthusiasm, Passion

A literal mixture of yellow and red, orange roses were seen as a bridge between friendship symbolized by yellow roses and love represented by red roses. They can be an expression of fascination, or a gift to say 'I'm proud of you.'


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone I welcome you to the second chapter of Snow White Rewritten. Please try your reviews until the chapter is done. Thank you.

Silver Tongue powers "italics"

* * *

"Um… so yea the names Kyle and I'm a silver tongue" I said as I walked passed the girls looking at me and whispering about how cute I was, while Mizore was looking like she had seen a ghost. "Hey Mizore do you know him?" Asked Moka, concerned for her friend.

She only nodded to Moka as class was beginning to start "if it is really her from the field of roses then I should apologize when I have the chance?" I thought to myself as I was listening to the teacher talking about co-existence with humans. After the lecture most of the classmates were either sleeping or on the verge of sleeping. I smirked as I decided to use my known power "wake up everyone" I said as people were starting to wake up.

When class was over I handed Mizore a note saying "I need to speak to you on the rooftop, if you have a picture that's torn in half bring it because I have the other half." While I was walking I heard the bright blue haired girl ask Mizore if it was a letter from someone named Tsukune. "If anyone is going to be getting a letter from Tsukune, it's going to be me. Not some big breasted demon like you Kurumu" said a little girl in a witches outfit. "Oh please, these big boobs of mine are what he loves. Unlike the washboard you have Yukari" said Kurumu as she put her boobs in Tsukune's face, only to be stopped by a washtub that appeared out of nowhere that had landed on her head.

-Mizore's POV-

After the commotion caused by my two rivals I decided to go to her room and to get the picture. "How does he know about the picture?" I said out loud as it puzzled me until I got the picture and ran to meet him on the rooftop.

"Just who is he?" I thought as I opened the door of the rooftop. "Hey there long time no see Mizore." Said Kyle as I saw him relaxing.

-Normal POV-

When I heard the door open I opened my eyes, Mizore came through the door "hey long time no see Mizore" I said yawning. As I got up I noticed a torn piece of a picture "how did you know about the picture?" Said Mizore as she showed me the picture; "well that's because I have the other half" I told her as I took out my half of the picture.

As we put the two together we were shocked as we said the others name in union. I then hugged her tightly as I said "I'm sorry Mizore. I'm sorry for being a coward, for not understanding, and for letting fear take over. So if you can find it in your heart. Please forgive me!" I said ending up on my hands and knees.

"Get up" she told me. As I got up I felt myself on the ground with a hand print on my cheek "that's for running away and for making me cry" she said pouting. As I got up I used my powers to heal my cheek "I guess I deserve that for how I treated you these ten long years." She nodded as I went over to the door "you wanna go to the cafeteria?" She nodded again as I followed her.

-Cafeteria-

After we had gotten our trays we sat down at the table that had the group that was in the same homeroom as us. "Hey Mizore and… What was your name again?" Asked the only male in the group. "My name is Kyle, what about yours?" I said taking a bit if the food on my tray.

After the introductions were done Kurumu said to me "so how exactly do you know Mizore?" She said with a devious smile on her face "well that's um… do you want to tell your friends or should I?" I looked at Mizore and noticed some blush on her cheeks "we… we've known each other ever since we were ten" she said blushing even more.

"Looks like our buddy Tsukune has some completion for once and it's a fellow werewolf" said a male voice coming from the back "oh great. It's the enemy of all women" said Kurumu rolling her eyes "wait what do you mean 'by fellow werewolf'?" Said Kurumu, all five of them looking at the guy then looking at me.

"Dang it I wanted to keep my dad's side a secret, so who the heck are you anyway?" I said in a growling voice "the name's Ginei and I'm the club president of the Newspaper club" he said flashing a smile at the girls. "I'm Kyle and I how did you know that I'm a werewolf?" I asked him "its instinct for us to sniff out one of our own. But there's something else about you kid it's like you part witch or something?" he said getting closer to me as he spoke.

"I'm a silver tongue also" I said scooting away from him "really now? So you're like Yukari, a witch" he said looking at his short friend. "Back away from me" as he heard the words he took a few steps back "what the hell was that Kyle? It was like the words took over my body." When I got up I explained how I can control people and make things appear.

"Okay so let me get this straight, you're saying that you can make something appear? Show us then" said Kurumu, crossing her arms as Yukari was jumping up and down excited for what was about to happen. "Roses of white appear before the maiden of snow and let these girls control this horn dog… till the clock strikes twelve." After I spoke those words a bouquet of white roses appeared in Mizore's hands and a collar on Ginei's neck with four leashes for each of the girls. "Oh this is going to be fun for me you lecherous wolf" said Kurumu as she pulled on the collar with some laughing villainously.

As I watched Ginei whimpering in front of Kurumu I saw Mizore blushing as she smelled the roses. Yukari looked at me and asked "hey Kyle are you okay you seem dizzy?" I nodded to her as I begun to lose my vision and my hearing as I passed out of the floor. "What's going on? Is that Mizore I hear" I thought to myself as I hit the coldness of the floor "Kyle? Hey Kyle wake up" said Mizore shaking me as the others gathered around me.

-Location Unknown-

As I came to I could hear people talking "I hope he gets better soon" said a worried voice "he's going to be fine he just passed out. Most likely from all of hustle and bustle of his first day. We should let him rest" said a woman's voice. "If it's alright nurse I would like to stay" said a voice that sounded right next to me. The nurse nodded as the other members of the gang left.

-Few Hours Later-

"Please wake up Kyle" said a female's voice as I felt her squeeze my hand "ugh what happened?" I said as I looked around and saw Mizore beside me holding my hand; "hey Kyle" she said smiling sadly. I smiled back at her saying "hey Mizore, how long was I out for?"

"Only for a few hours, do you remember anything that happened?" She asked me as I was sitting up. "All that I remember was being excited due to meeting you and using my power. I never tried something with a time limit before like with the collar so that might be it. Oh yea are the girls still bossing Ginei? Kurumu kind of scares me" I said with a smile. She giggled as she told me that both Kurumu and Yukari were bossing him around and embarrassing him but it seemed that they all liked it besides Moka who hung out with Tsukune.

* * *

This chapter is very different from my first version of the story. Because Ginei did not make an appearance and I did not faint. I will be posting the next chapter with a poem about a snow woman's romance. If anyone has any suggestions please put it in the review or PM me. There is also a poll on my profile, you can go to it if you want.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, as promised I have a poem for you guys. I could not find a poem online that seemed right so I decided to make my own. I hope you like it.

* * *

 _How beautiful you are with flakes of snow falling down on you. Your white skin glistens as the snow falls on your bare skin. The kiss that we share is icy cold yet sweet like nectar. Oh maiden of snow, how beautiful you are. Some call you a monster but I shall call you my snowy angel._

 _Snow Maiden by Thunderwolf7226_

* * *

After I was discharged that night Mizore had decided to walk me back to my dorm "you really didn't have to do this Mizore, but… thanks it means a lot to me" I said slightly dizzy. "Its fine Kyle besides, you kept the promise" she said blushing slightly as we were walking back to our respected dorms. "Hey Tsukune can I have drink some of your blood please? With everything that happened at lunch I didn't get a chance to eat" said a female's voice as we were heading to the males dorm.

"Hey Tsukune, Moka, what are you two doing out here?" asked Mizore as she went over to where the voice was heard at. "Hi Mizore, Tsukune was just letting me have a little snack before we all turn in for the night" said the vampire as we all looked at a drained Tsukune _"how often does she do that to the poor guy?"_

I wondered as the girls were heading back to their rooms and I was helping Tsukune to his room. As I opened my door I noticed that there was ice on my window and noticed that there was a message in the ice. The message read _'I need to talk to you about the promise that we made when we were younger. Meet me outside by the back entrance of the girls' dormitory.'_

-Minutes Later-

As I snuck to the back of the girls dorm, using the trees and bushes as cover from the few lit rooms of both dorms. "Where is she?" I asked myself unaware of the snow woman behind me "it's a good thing that you got my message" said Mizore, however on instinct I drew my sword and nearly sliced off her head.

"Shit Mizore, I thought you were a snow woman not a freaking ghost" I told her retracting my sword "thanks Kyle, I'm a stalker so sneaking around is what I do best." She said with a smile as I showed a face of disapproval "whatever, so what about the promise did you want to talk about?" I asked her as we walked in the chilly midnight breeze.

-One Hour Later-

"I want to say thanks for the white roses you gave me" Mizore said with a little blush on her face. "You're welcome Mizore, I don't remember much about that day but what I do know is that you took me to a cave with white roses in it and then me running away from you as soon as you told me your secret." I said as I hugged her as I muttered in her ear "I'm sorry."

As I said that she released a tear and kisses my lips, which surprised me. "Its fine Kyle you did keep your promise" she said as she kissed me again. After we broke the kiss due to lack of air I heard a snapping sound "you do know what will happen if your caught after curfew by a teacher?" Said a red haired man coming out from the trees.

As he appeared from his hiding spot Mizore trembled behind me. I felt a strong urge to kill from the man as he came closer to us.

"I could ask you the same thing Kotsubo? Like why Mizore is afraid of you?" I said giving her a comforting hug and glaring at him.

"Oh that's because the snow bitch nearly killed me when I was about to have my way with her" he said as he was turning into his monster form. _'So the guy's a kraken? Gotta say that kinda cool but still, there's no reason to do whatever you want with a girl.'_ I thought as I thought about how to save Mizore. _"Stay in place as you hug yourself, sea beast"_ I said as Kotsubo looked puzzled as to what was happening to him.

"What are you doing to me?" He said, struggling to break free from my control. "Oh, nothing much, just making sure you don't cause harm to any girls again." I told him as I was willingly changing into my war-like form.

"Now time for you to die squid man" I said as my voice became more rugged and I was charging straight for him. As I got near him I sliced off the tentacles as I jumped into the air.

"You bastard!" He yelled, as I got back on the ground he charged at me. As I braced for impact he was stopped by very large icicles.

As Kotsubo passed out I looked at Mizore as I changed back into my human form. "What? I couldn't let you have all the fun of taking down the molester." She said as I pulled her into a tight hug.

"You okay?" I asked her she nodded as I begun to feel dizzy "what about you Kyle?" she asked with concern in her voice. "I'm fine… so you were saying before we were interrupted?" I told her leaning against a tree.

"I, I want us to go back and pick the roses." She said with a blush. After I caught my breath I told her that I should take her back to her dorm, to which she giggled.

As I was taking her back to the girl's dormitory she took my hand and I nervously squeezed it. "So… does this mean we're…" I asked with a blush on my face "yep" she kissed my cheek, which was burning from the blushing becoming redder, yet ice crystals started to form where her lips touched me.

"Why is my cheek cold?" I asked with my free hand touching it "and why is there ice on it?" I asked her starting to get scared.

"It is because when a Snow Fairy is in love with, with her first love; and she kisses him, where she kissed him leaves kind of an imprint." She said matter-of-factly while blushes. "I'm y-your first?" I said blushing while she nodded "it's embarrassing to say… but yes, you are" she told me as she grabbed my face and kissed me deeply.

"We- we should get you back to the dorm" I said catching my breath from the intense kiss. "Wow, hey put me down!" Shrieked Mizore as I picked her up as I began to run toward the girls dormitory "nope, just face it you love it." She chuckled and kissed my cheek as she told me "your right I do" she smiled as I carried her back to her dorm.

* * *

Thank you for reading everyone. :-)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, I am back with a new chapter I hope you all enjoy it. I would like to say thank you for everyone who hit favorite and follow on this story. I am sorry for taking forever with this chapter.

* * *

As we approached the girls' dormitory I patted Mizores head "hey wake up were here." She muttered "five more minutes' mommy." When she said that in her sleep I lightly flicked her head "ok I'm up Kyle" she said as she jumped down from my shoulders. "Well here we are, I'll see you tomorrow" I told her as I began to walk away "wait Kyle" she said as she tugged on my shirt and kissed my lips.

"What… what was that?" I said with my mind blown and face blushing like a fresh rose. "That was a kiss silly. When spring break comes I want you to meet my parents and go back to the cave to pick the roses" she said as a blush creped on her cheeks. "I'll do it, since spring break is a week away I'll get prepared, good night Mizore" I told her with a simple kiss on her cheek as I made my way back to my room for a well-deserved night's sleep.

-Morning-

I awoke to the sound of someone knocking on my door "Kyle wake up it's me, Tsukune" I sluggishly got out of my soft bed to the cold metal nob of the white door that separated my room from the hallway. "Grah… what?" I said with a yawn as I looked at him in his uniform, it took me a few seconds to realize that it was a school day. "Oh crude!" I slammed the door in his face as I quickly got ready for school, I got everything ready when I noticed my stomach growling but I chose to ignore it.

 _"_ _Teleport, homeroom!"_ I said as I grabbed my bag as everything around me vanished into nothingness as I appeared outside of the classroom "I'm sorry sensei my clock didn't work and I overslept" I said to an empty classroom until I noticed a chill in the air. "Good morning sleepy head" Mizore said as she smiled at me. I stood there in shock as she came up to me and kissed me "what are you doing here Snow Bunny?" I said still drowsy.

"Can't a girl surprise her boyfriend?" She pouted cutely causing me to blush "yea. I guess…" I yawn _"man what I need is a coffee."_ "So what are your parents like?" Mizore asked as I sipped the hot drink after looking at the window.

"I don't want to talk about it… but if you must know, I killed them. It was an accident, at that time I couldn't control my beastly half." I told her as memories came back to me as I slaughtered my parents and sister. Mizore came over and rested her head on my chest "I'm sorry for your loss, I didn't know." She said as I ran my fingers through her beautiful hair and I kissed her frosty forehead.

-Spring break-

I waited for Tsukune and the others as I made sure to make a nice first impression for Mizores parents. "Good clothes and good manners make a good impression" I told myself as the rest of the group came into my field of vision. "Hey Kyle good morning" Kurumu said as Moka was licking blood, most likely from Tsukune.

"Good morning to you too everyone" I said as Mizore attempted to hug tackle me from the back, I side-stepped so she hug tackled Kurumus, face and hands on her friends breasts. I laughed as Mizore eyes glowed a murderous red as her fingers grew into claws of ice as I evaded her ice daggers. "Stay still for the payback you fool" Mizore said as I kept dodging, until a golden tub almost hit me. "Holy heck!" I yelled as a certain witch came in giggling.

"Sorry Kyle, I just thought it would be funny." Yukari said as I rolled my eyes at the witch. "Sorry Mizore" I said as I pulled her into a hug and kissed her lightly. "Its fine wolfie, I now know how Tsukune feels." She kissed me back as I blushed from my nickname.

-An Hour Later-

The bus stopped the foot of the mountain the crew got out was met by a very beautiful but older woman "hi mom" "that's your mom!" Everyone yelled shivering as they looked the mother and at Mizore. "I don't mean to interrupt this reunion but can we go inside!? It's freezing!" Kurumu said, shivering more. "Hold on guys. _Gods of fire protect us from these lands of the ice with a layer of fire."_ As I finished speaking a thin layer of red surrounded the four of us as our body temp returned to normal as the snow melted below our feet.

"So which one of you is dating the charm speaker?" Mizores' mother asked as all eyes turned to a blushing Mizore. "Well he sure is a cutie, it's nice to meet you" she said as she bowed to me. "Hello, I'm Kyle, I've actually been here before with my family about a decade ago." I told her as the flat of her palm met with my cheek.

"What the heck was that for lady?!" I said as she glared at me "you said a decade ago? She told me about a certain boy who she told her secret and then ran afraid of her." _"Like mother like daughter, hahaha"_ I thought as I got up and shook the snow off of me.

"Yes ma'am that frighten boy was me. I would like to make amends to you and your husband for how I treated her that day." I said as she glared at me but then smiled "come along then, even if you have a layer of fire it may wear off before we reach the Inn." She said as we all started walking up the mountain and towards the Inn.

As they were nearing the top of the mountain, a ball of snow and ice came rolling down them followed by a roar. "Guys, please tell me you heard that?" Tsukune asked after they moved out of the balls way. An abnormal snowman appeared as everyone's eyes stared at it. I chuckled as the mountain wind covered my voice as I muttered for my body to turn into an artic wolf.

 _"_ _This is going to be fun."_ I thought as I charged at the yeti, swiftly dodging the rocks being thrown at me. Everyone looked in wonder as Mizores mother muttered something about being an idiot. I came in close and jumped onto it and bit into its arm, only to be thrown away as I landed hard with a yelp. As I was getting up, Mizore came between the yeti and I, arms spread.

I moved in between her and the yeti, snarling with my canine teeth showing, arched back, and hair sticking up as I walked closer to Mizore, not looking away from the yeti. "Kyle, dad stop it." The group looked at her as the yeti laughed and as I looked at her, head tilted in confusion. I changed into my human form, slightly dizzy "did you just say dad?"

* * *

I'm sorry for the very long wait for those who followed and favorited this story. I am thinking of one or two more to wrap this story up.


End file.
